Mourning's Ends Part II/Quick guide
Details for Protect from Melee against the Shadows for lesser chances of failing obstacles (91 to never fail Twitter - 18 February 2016) |items = *Full mourner clothes *A chisel (one can be found in the house south of the Mourner HQ) *Rope Recommended: *Ardougne teleports. If you've completed the Ratcatchers quest, don't forget the free minigames tele to Ardougne which puts you in Jimmy Dazzler's house just north of the gate to West Ardougne. *An Elf teleport crystal *Lots of food and prayer potions *A death talisman or death tiara. (Otherwise you will have to trade 50 items for one) *High prayer bonus armour (e.g. proselyte or initiate armour, a god book) *A melee weapon that provides a prayer bonus, such as any Godsword, Zamorakian Hasta, Ancient Mace, silver sickle, crozier, dragon mace, Void Knight mace, or the wolfbane *A holy wrench for a prayer-restoring bonus |kills = None (but powerful level 73 Shadows are aggressive to players inside the temple) }} Walkthrough Entering the temple ''Items required: Full mourner gear, chisel'' ''Recommended: Elf teleport crystal, teleport to Ardougne, food/prayer potions to run past high level monsters'' *Talk to Arianwyn in Lletya. *Wearing your mourner gear, talk to the head mourner under the hideout in West Ardougne. *Run west through the cave, keep going until you find the dead bodies. *Search a guard corpse for a colour wheel. *Head west and climb the staircase. *Run to the south wall and climb the ladder. *Run north, then to the staircase northwest, go down, then immediately up the next set. *Run east, then south to the black crystal. Use your chisel to chip off a piece. *Return to Arianwyn. *Use the crystal on Eluned (right next to Arianwyn). *Speak to her again for a new crystal (don't bank the crystal). *Talk to Arianwyn again. The light puzzles ''Items required: Full mourner gear, the new key, rope. If you're planning to complete the puzzles in a single trip, bring a death talisman/death tiara and the newly made crystal too.'' ''Recommended equipment: Weight-reducing clothing, high prayer bonus gear'' ''Recommended items: Prayer potions, stamina potions, food, summer pies/agility potions'' Blue door *Return to the temple with the required items and a weapon as the Shadows will interrupt the mirror interface. *Ascend the stairs. *If there is a beam coming out of the Pillar of Light, search it and take the mirror. *Pull the crystal collector on the eastern wall. *Collect all 5 items from the collector. *Use your Agility boosts now. Climb the wall support to your east on the south wall and enter the door and loot the chest. You may fail this a few times. Keep trying until you make it across. You will need to cross the handholds later during the Magenta/Yellow door section, so save your agility boost. Magenta door * WARNING: DO NOT destroy any of the crystals or you will have to repeat the steps to re-obtain them. * Pull and collect from the collector. *Pass the door and loot the chest. Cyan door *Pull and collect from the collector. *Climb down, through the door and loot the chest. Yellow door Note: Do not reset the system or you will have to repeat the previous steps. Magenta and yellow doors *Pull the lever and collect everything at the collector. *Loot the chest. Cyan and black doors *Pull the lever and collect everything at the collector. Finishing up *Pass through the white door. If you do not have a death talisman/tiara, read the full quest guide for what to do next. '''Do not lock yourself out by teleporting. '''If you accidentally teleport out, you can go through a passage in the south-west of the Underground pass area (Near Lletya) near the dwarves (Where you get the Klank's gauntlets). This makes it so you don't have to reset the puzzle. *Enter the death ruins. *Use the newly made crystal on the altar. *Use the crystal on the black crystal (top floor). *Talk to Arianwyn. *Quest complete! References Rewards Agility experience *A crystal trinket, which allows you to enter the Temple of Light again after the quest *A death talisman, and the ability to craft death runes (you'll get full access to the abyssal rift as well) *Access to Dark Beasts }}